


Мальчишка

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: — Ну так вытащите его из грёбаной вентиляции! — заорал Йонду. Мелкий засранец, которого им заказали украсть с Терры, первые пару недель безостановочно проревел, а потом превратился в огромную занозу в заднице. Пацан был маленьким, быстрым и злобно кусался за пальцы — и ему было наплевать, куда их до этого пихали.Йонду он начинал нравиться.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 9





	Мальчишка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098344) by [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge). 



— Ну так вытащите его из грёбаной вентиляции! — заорал Йонду. Мелкий засранец, которого им заказали украсть с Терры, первые пару недель безостановочно проревел, а потом превратился в огромную занозу в заднице. Пацан был маленьким, быстрым и злобно кусался за пальцы — и ему было плевать, куда их до этого пихали.

Йонду он начинал нравиться.

— Я не могу до него достать, капитан, слишком глубоко забрался, — жаловался Хоруз, пока где-то позади хихикал Краглин. Мальчишка ускользнул от своих надсмотрщиков и спрятался в воздуховоде, откуда его теперь не могли вытащить. К тому же отвечавший за пацана Хоруз, пусть и не был худшим членом команды, сообразительностью особо не отличался.

Йонду тяжело вздохнул. Иногда ему очень хотелось, чтобы на корабле был хоть кто-то ещё с зачатками мозгов. Он, конечно, наверняка попытается совершить переворот, придётся его потом убить или выкинуть в открытый космос — но хоть какое-то разнообразие и развлечение для команды.

— Вылезай, сучонок!

Долбить по стенам вообще-то было бессмысленно, но команде, судя по всему, нужно было выпустить пар. Идиоты.

— Выманить его пытались? — спросил Йонду, откидываясь в кресле.

— Э-э-э, нет…

Йонду покачал головой. Бесполезные идиоты.

— Следи за сканером, — бросил он Краглину. — И систему вентиляции на пару минут выруби. — Надолго выключать вентиляторы было нельзя, но если повезёт, то это и не понадобится.

До места их назначения было еще далеко. Полёт до Терры за ребенком для какого-то высокомерного хрена оказался долгим и скучным, хорошо хоть, по дороге заглянули на Контраксию. Йонду не то чтобы был против женщин на корабле, но предпочитал выбирать себе в команду тех, кому деньги и работа были интереснее всего остального. И вообще, не имело значения, какого пола и расы были пираты на борту, в свободное время они всё равно умудрялись перетрахаться.

Он направился к ближайшей вентиляционной решетке. Можно было бы перекрыть большинство внутренних клапанов и выкурить мальчишку, но ребёнку это могло повредить, а этого Йонду почему-то делать не хотелось. Неожиданное для себя поведение он списал на обязанность доставить груз заказчику в хорошем состоянии.

— Пацан! — Никакого ответа. — Эй, пацан!

Теперь, когда вентиляторы отключились, было слышно его дыхание. Когда они только покинули Терру, мальчишка — как его зовут-то? Квинн? Киэлл? — был в ужасе и успокаивался, только крепко вцепившись в шумный музыкальный проигрыватель. Вот и сейчас он, наверняка, заткнул уши и ничего не слышал.

Йонду догадывался, что пацан точно успел проголодаться. Киэлл — нет, Квилл, точно Квилл — сначала отказывался есть пиратскую еду, но потом сдался и начал сметать протеиновые батончики. Липкие, чересчур сладкие куски дешёвого белка на корабле были на случай, если выйдут запасы, и вся команда их терпеть не могла. Всё ещё вслушиваясь, Йонду приказал принести ему пару штук. По крайней мере, мальчишка больше не ревел.

Йонду разломил один батончик и кинул в шахту. Несколько мгновений спустя послышался скрип ботинок.

— Эй, пацан, ты голодный? — позвал он. Получилось довольно угрожающе. — Если хочешь жрать, придётся вылезти. Никто тебя не тронет.

— Врёшь, — послышался тихий ответ. Что ж, мальчишка хотя бы слушал.

— Чего-чего?

— Врёшь ты всё, урод! — завопил Квилл. Йонду прикусил кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться. Пацан был с характером, этого не отнять.

— Это не очень хорошее слово, — продолжил он, чуть успокоившись. — И в чём это я вру? Кто-то пытался тебе навредить?

— Вы меня откармливаете, чтобы съесть! — Чего? — Я сам слышал!

— Кто-то грозится тебя сожрать? — Йонду даже догадывался, кто именно это был. — А ты не слушай! Ничего на корабле не произойдёт, пока я не разрешу.

Квилл издал какой-то задушенный звук, явно ему не поверив. Тьфу ты. Йонду кинул в шахту вентиляции оставшиеся батончики и вернулся на нос корабля, походя дав подзатыльник Краглину.

— Какого хрена?!

— Ты зачем сказал мальчишке, что мы его сожрём, придурок? — Краглин удивленно округлил глаза и захихикал. Йонду внутренне выругался на вселенную, подкинувшую ему в команду таких идиотов, и спихнул его со своего кресла. — Теперь лезь в шахту, вытаскивай его, дубина!

— Эй, я туда не влезу! — вскочил тот на ноги, потирая голову.

— Харе умничать, вали давай. Это в твоих же интересах, — прикрикнул Йонду.

Краглин ушёл, возмущаясь себе под нос, но не осмеливаясь спорить вслух. Он, может, и не пролезет в вентиляцию, но остальным хоть будет на что поглазеть, и пацана всё-таки вытащит. Краглин был достаточно смышленым и надёжным — настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в их роде деятельности.

Пару часов спустя он вернулся, с ненавистью поглядывая на Йонду. В волосах у него застряла какая-то дрянь из вентиляции, а пальцы были красные и искусанные. На одной руке даже засохла корочка крови — пацан явно не хотел вылезать и не сдерживался.

Йонду заржал.

— Мелкий говнюк заперт, — надулся Краглин. — Сколько нам ещё терпеть?

— Хрен его знает. Долго. — Во взгляде Краглина явно читались сомнения в его адекватности. Йонду кивнул на экран. — Нам работка перепала.

Обычно Йонду не делился с командой подробностями их дел, но Краглина это не касалось. Он единственный из всех знал, почему им вообще пришлось красть мальчишку с Терры, и получил строгий приказ это не обсуждать. Опустошители не занимались такой ерундой, как воссоединение отцов и потерянных детей, но на тот момент это показалось лёгкими деньгами, и Йонду согласился. И только потом узнал подробности дела и координаты нужной планеты у чёрта на рогах. Теперь же информация по работе пришла из старого и надежного источника.

Краглин пробежал сообщение глазами и одобрительно замычал.

— Неплохо!

— Папаше придётся подождать. — Новое дело было совсем не по пути, но деньги обещали слишком хорошие, чтобы его упустить.

— Вот же хрень, с Питером-то что делать? — спросил Краглин.

— Питером?

— Ну пацан этот, Питер?

А, ну да. Питер Квилл.

— Да вы, я смотрю, уже лучшие дружбаны.

— Люблю знать, как зовут мой обед, — ухмыльнулся Краглин. Он обладал странным чувством юмора, но не стал бы даже пытаться узнать имя мальчишки, если бы действительно его ненавидел. Пацан, должно быть, смог его впечатлить.

— Славный мелкий сопляк. Отвезём его позже, а пока можно припахать к делу.

Йонду был уверен, что когда-нибудь они всё-таки направятся в нужном направлении, но пока на горизонте маячили более выгодные сделки и большие вознаграждения. Питеру Квиллу придётся привыкнуть.

И если его папаше это не по вкусу, то он может либо нормально заплатить, либо отправляться за пацаном самостоятельно. Говнюк.


End file.
